Becoming My Parents
by queentoherswan
Summary: Red is thinking about the life she wanted for her daughter, for her and Snow's baby girl, Snow has to bring her wife back to the present. Except their daughter and daughter in law are watching them and they make a deal to never become their parents.


**A/N: So this little idea randomly came to me when I was listening to music. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you guys think of it. **

This wasn't her home, it was the apartment that, currently, she shared with her wife, daughter, daughter-in-law (it was still hard to stomach her part in that union), and grandson (oh how it hurt to know that she had spent the last ten years watching her favorite kid grow and not know who he really was). She shook her head, much like her wolf counterpart, this wasn't home. Home was a castle overlooking the water in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. It was the forest surrounding that castle where once she learned to control the wolf, a wolf that she was thankful every day for not passing on to her daughter and hopefully grandson, she could run free. Here in this little town in nowhere Maine with too many people and not enough woods she wouldn't have that luxury. Here she would be forced to stay holed up in the Sheriff's office with Emma standing guard, though she'd love to keep her baby girl as far away as possible.

That brought her thoughts to everything she had missed in twenty eight years of her daughter's life. She could remember quite shamefully believing Snow had cheated on her when she learned of Emma's arrival but their love was magical and so too had their daughter's conception been. Her plans for her daughter had been extensive, learning to wield a sword and a pen, to rule a kingdom and protect it, to be both a warrior and a diplomat, to fall in love and find happiness no matter the odds. A smile formed on Red's lips, Emma had done all of those things. She could wield both sword and pen though she was better with her sword and her temper. Her position in the town itself was to serve and protect, she was warrior more than diplomat but she could handle either role well. And only a daughter born to Red and Snow could find love in the arms of her mothers' enemy, could find true happiness with the Evil Queen.

"What are you thinking about, Charming?" Snow's voice questioned from behind her.

"Home," she said simply, "the past."

Snow moved forward and Red's arms eased around the shorter woman's waist as Snow's circled her neck and they began to slowly sway to a tune only they could hear, "Darling, we have a future to plan." She smiled, "A grandson to spoil and a daughter to get to know." She traced the curve of Red's neck, "We don't have time for the past."

Red smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife's lips, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't this a large portion of our past?"

"What, pep talks?" Snow questioned with a knowing smile on her lips.

Red tickled Snow's side, "No, darling, I meant dancing in the living room with no music."

Snow smiled and leaned up to steal a kiss, "That too, Charming, that too." She stole another kiss from her wife and then pulled away headed toward their room, "Come to bed, love."

On the top step of the staircase two figures sat, leaning against the rail, just out of sight of the living room but with a good view into it. "Can we make a deal never to become my parents?" the blonde said quietly.

Her companion snorted, "As long as we don't become mine either," she said.

"Deal," the blonde replied, "now let's head to bed before they -"

"Goodnight, Emma. Goodnight, Regina," Snow's voice called softly from just beside the banister.

Emma turned a very pretty shade of scarlet, "Night, Mom, and tell Ma night too."

With that Emma and Regina slipped into the room they shared with their son until the repairs to their house were finished following the final battle with Cora. As they curled up beside one another Emma laced their fingers, "On second thought," she whispered, "maybe being my parents wouldn't be so bad."

Regina kissed Emma quickly, "You could be right about that."

And if the first night they were back in the big white mansion found Emma and Regina dancing in the living to only a tune the two of them could hear, well they never mentioned it…and neither did their son who sat on the top steps, watching his mothers make one another happy.


End file.
